Wedding Disaster
by grettama
Summary: Pernikahan akhirnya terlaksana di 10880, Malibu Port, 90265.


Pepper Potts tersenyum memandang bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Dia mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang dipilihkan Tony Stark untuknya. Akhirnya ia akan menikah.

"Pepper, kau sudah siap?" tanya Natasha Romanoff, melongokkan kepalanya dari balik daun pintu.

Pepper menoleh dan mengangguk. Sama sekali tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Natasha melangkah masuk dan memeluk Pepper. "Kau kelihatan cantik. Tony takkan berhenti pamer kalau dia yang memilihkan gaun mahalmu ini."

Pepper tertawa. "Karena dia yang membelikan juga, kurasa dia layak mendapat kredit untuk itu."

Natasha menyerahkan buket bunga pada Pepper. "Ayo, sudah waktunya."

Pepper mengangguk. Ia mulai kelihatan sedikit gugup. Pepper mengecek bayangannya sekali lagi di cermin, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Natasha keluar dari ruangan.

Tony sudah menunggunya di luar. Dengan jas hitam yang benar-benar kelihatan mahal. Ia tersenyum dan menawarkan lengannya untuk Pepper.

"Ada yang sudah mengatakan kau cantik?" tanya Tony ketika Pepper mengalungkan lengannya di lengan Tony.

"Oh, Natasha sudah mendahuluimu, Tony," jawab Pepper, membuat Tony menoleh ke arah Natasha dengan tatapan tidak senang sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum dingin dan langsung menyelinap pergi. Entah bagaimana ia bisa bergerak segesit itu dengan gaun panjang dan hak tinggi.

Musik pernikahan mengalun. Tony menegakkan diri dan mulai melangkah maju, menggandeng Pepper yang berjalan pelan di sebelahnya.

"Kau akan bahagia, Pepper," bisik Tony, dengan nada yang terdengar sangat tulus ketika mereka berdua berjalan di karpet merah menuju ke altar, "Happy adalah orang yang tepat untukmu."

"Terimakasih, Tony. Aku sangat menghargai itu," Pepper balas berbisik, senyum bahagianya kian mengembang ketika ia melihat Happy Hogan, dalam balutan jas putihnya, menunggu di altar. Happy juga tersenyum pada Pepper.

"Yep. Dan kau harus sangat bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan Tony Stark sebagai pendamping pengantin wanita di pernikahanmu."

Pepper mendengus geli, tapi ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab karena ia sudah sampai di altar. Tony menyerahkan Pepper ke Happy yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Pendeta mulai membacakan ritual pernikahan, dan Tony yang seharusnya tetap berada di sisi pengantin wanita langsung menyelinap pergi untuk mencari minuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harusnya tetap di dekat altar," gumam Steve Rogers dengan nada geram ketika Tony berhenti di sebelahnya dan mengambil gelas _champaigne _yang sedang dipegang Steve lalu meneguknya begitu saja.

"Steve," ucap Tony dengan nada lelah, "Ini pernikahan. Hari di mana semua orang menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan. Lihat itu Clint bersama Natasha, Bruce dan Thor bahkan sedang bersama Betty dan Jane. Wajar dong kalau aku berdiri di sebelahmu."

Steve tidak menanggapi ucapan Tony. Mereka berdua tetap diam sampai pendeta selesai membacakan janji pernikahan, dan akhirnya setelah kedua mempelai bertukar cincin dan berciuman, para gadis yang hadir di pesta langsung menyeruak maju, menunggu Pepper untuk melemparkan buket bunganya ke belakang.

"Kenapa mereka percaya hal-hal seperti itu?" tanya Tony, meneguk gelas _champaigne_-nya yang kelima. Steve masih tidak menanggapi itu. Tony nyengir lebar memandang kerumunan gadis yang makin bersemangat melihat Pepper mengayunkan bunganya sebelum dilempar ke belakang. "Kurasa aku akan menyemarakkan pesta ini sedikit," ucap Tony lagi, membuat Steve menoleh memandangnya dan terbelalak ngeri melihat repulsor portabel terpasang di telapak tangan Tony. Bilyuner jenius itu sekarang mengarahkan tangannya ke Pepper, bersiap membidik bunga yang akan dilemparkan.

Bertindak cepat, Steve langsung mengunci tangan Tony untuk melepaskan repulsor itu dari tangannya. Tapi Tony nampaknya sudah tahu Steve akan melakukannya, jadi dia berkelit dan kabur untuk bergabung bersama kerumunan gadis di depan altar.

"Sial," gerutu Steve, langsung buru-buru menyusul Tony ke arah kerumunan. Ia berhasil menangkap lengan Tony tepat ketika Pepper melemparkan buket bunganya, tapi Tony tidak menyerah sampai di situ. Ia menyikut Steve, memaksanya melepaskan lengannya, tapi Tony kehilangan keseimbangan karena ditubruk oleh Steve. Dan sebelum Tony sempat membidik apapun, tangan kanannya yang ber-repulsor sudah menggeggam sesuatu.

Hadirin bertepuk tangan (Thor bertepuk tangan paling keras), sementara Tony mengamati buket bunga yang tanpa sengaja mendarat di tangannya, dan sekumpulan gadis di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak senang. Baru kali ini ia mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari gadis-gadis.

Tony menoleh ke arah Steve yang masih berada di sebelahnya, juga memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang tajam, kemudian otaknya menyerukan, _'Eureka!'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tony langsung menarik dasi Steve dengan tangannya yang bebas, dan mendaratkan ciuman panas di bibir Captain America itu.

Perbuatan Tony itu membuat hadirin langsung hening seketika.

Setelah ia puas mengulum bibir Steve, Tony menjauhkan diri, tersenyum pada Steve yang merah padam dan memandang seluruh tamu undangan yang masih melongo. "Ya, semuanya. Tony Stark dan Steve Rogers."

Dan detik berikutnya, yang memecah keheningan adalah suara jepretan kamera dan rentetan pertanyaan dari para wartawan.

* * *

"Tony! Tidak bisakah kau memilih kesempatan lain untuk mengaku ke publik tentang hubungan 'menyenangkan' mu dengan Steve?" semprot Pepper begitu pesta pernikahan usai. Ia masih mengenakan gaun pernikahannya, berdiri di hadapan Tony, mengungkungnya sementara Tony duduk di sofa dan entah kenapa tampak begitu kecil di bawah amukan Pepper. "Demi Tuhan! Ini pesta pernikahan_ku_!"

"Maaf, Pepper. Aku—"

"Tidak, Steve. Ini bukan salahmu," Pepper memotong begitu Steve angkat bicara. Ia menoleh ke Steve yang berdiri di sebelah sofa tempat Tony duduk, dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya, "Pria narsis ini yang harusnya minta maaf," tambah Pepper, kembali menatap Tony dengan tampang galak. Wajah ramahnya menguap begitu saja.

"Apa?" tanya Tony tanpa dosa. "Jangan membesar-besarkan masalah, Pepp. Kau kan sudah sering melihat aku dan Steve ciuman. Lagipula setelah itu kan pestanya berjalan lancar."

Pepper membelalak kepada Tony, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia tersenyum singkat pada Steve dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. Tampaknya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi Tony.

"Kau harusnya minta maaf, Tony," ujar Steve, merasa tak enak pada Pepper.

"Ayolah, _honey_, aku hanya memastikan kalau publik mengetahui faktanya dengan gaya," tanggap Tony, membuat Steve menggeleng geli, "Dan karena sekarang Pepper sudah pergi, jadi tinggal kita berdua di ruangan. Malam ini bukan hanya milik Pepper dan Happy. JARVIS, kunci pintunya dan jangan biarkan seorang pun masuk," tambah Tony, kembali menarik dasi Steve untuk sekali lagi melumat bibirnya.

"Baik, _Sir_."

-end-

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Pepper bisa dengan Happy, di comicverse memang seperti itu, dan sekarang saya membawa fakta itu ke movieverse-nya. Hahahahaha. *plak*


End file.
